Dan Pero Manescu/ "Forever Young"
Let's flying in "THE BLUE OF THE SKY" (French Song) with the adorable LOU (France): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w4YEZ9_vC7A First, we think that the Music, as a part of the human life, has to remain "Forver Young", because we think that you know Friedrich Nietzsche famous phrase: "Without music, life would be a mistake!". For this reason we'll dive now in the world of the music, and other "forever young" moments of the life. We just start "Forever Young" with *ICE & FIRE" (music STIVE MORGAN): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-zsHKBdo8o, we are going on with this question: "Do you remember?": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MbF_8GgCRMM, and further with LAURA BRETAN (USA, Romanian origin, 16 years old) will blow your mind: 1. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FAuHwxGCQLg, 2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x1NPm88iflU, 3. the same Song with Lyric: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YTvEBeFPxDM, and let's dance with the amazing EMA STOIAN, 10 years old, Romania: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1-L31efivIY '' ''In Memoriam'': AVICII (Tim Bergling) with "Wake Me Up!": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IcrbM1l_BoI, ''' ''And a new generation: "Hallelujah" with the fantastic ERZA MUQOLI, and her new original song *JE CHANTERAI*: 1. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CBKoM6DuOEA, 2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TugZroevYZY, 3. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EiAej_sSpbI, and ALEXANDRA TRUSOVA (ice skating) "The Champion of the Champions": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8qkHa4dDFP4 '' '''''Read a book and "You'll keep for ever Young" : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9fLlkOMrMq4, and the same when you know to see the world "deep inside", Interviews with the extraordinary KRISIA TODOROVA (English subtitles): 1. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OjlztNe9o4k&t=77s, 2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m5KQqN8LHeE, KRISIA TODOROVA (2015 / 10 years old): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eOrbAsvXsJE, and to hear the amazing 12 years old (2018) DANELIYA TULESHOVA, winner of "The Voice Kids", season 4, 2017, Ukraine", the most beautiful young female singer of the world, with one of the best voices of the world, 4 Octaves with deep timbre: 1. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=upiyuqUo9Cw, 2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MmtfuxltrQs, 3. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WjZgk9nfexA, 4. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JLdmGbMb2aU. Interview (English) with the wonder child (12 years old) DANELIYA TULESHOVA,: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rNCwW8xgP0Q, Interview UNICEF: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YyO0atXf8jQ, let's us "SIEZE THE TIME": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lmKB_jFq65o, and DANELIYA / INSTAGRAM: https://www.instagram.com/tuleshova_daneliya/, Daneliya modeling: 1. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1fV9qwTRgIk, 2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S8Dg8AcV4aY, DANELIYA at "SWISS AMERICAN ACADEMY", Leysin (French canton), Switzerland : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nc2V1WR5Pto, and her new and adorable video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wuZWoBe3-Bk, and her adorable advertisment video, together with her little brother and sister: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6iYHxw0sL5o&t=53s, her nickname at "World's Best" 2019 was "THE VOCAL WONDER": 1. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cpew4ikZff0, 2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_8iZBlZlRe0, 3. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psCWyhaHgyk, 4. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HUgZGwbb_5o, 5. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jUfXoxf7LYsWhat, 6. (TV - Humor, Russian language with English subtitles): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SiPFx4nei40&t=186s, and here together with Polina Gagarina at "Singer" / 2019, China: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UA-hFoKHeKg What do you think about the little EMMA CERCHI (France), 10 years old, the winner of the VOICE KIDS, France, 2018: 1. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q-YhC_o3G1M, 2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KRi72__DjRk, 3. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c72ASf4oHS8, 4 (Interview with Emma): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pjCx-6U61HY, the adorable CELINE TAM (Hong Kong), here in Germany, duet with HELENE FISCHER: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0HCLBCwfAyo, and here at AGT 2017: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MWFvxSXIGHs, further with the adorable CLAIRE CROSBY, only 6 years old: 1. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mbbMXTsVLNw, 2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VlPdfLr1FSo, and what about LOU (Lou Jean, 15 years old, France) with "A Mon Âge" (On My Age):https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xhzz49QXnt8, "Qui pourrait ?" ("Who could ?") : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=897gqgC-ykM, "Miraculous" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cMXW7CAGHNg, LOU & ADRYANO: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PusmHIxjHPs, and interview (France TV): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FvPfMmPGyyg, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c8AwxsVH3ZU&t=83s, and let's dive in the spell of the violin sounds of the 11 years old KAROLINA PROTSENKO: https://muzikum.eu/en/120-35692/karolina-protsenko/biography.html (TV Interview: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gwKbijpAF44): 1. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=idMUneUZIKk, 2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I8IFcfey7t4, 3. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JGQ4JMLIONo, 4. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hotGUSgps0s, 5. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NR_iSKIRsyw, 6. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=esQYffhKsxc, 7. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mIS7lVdl2tw, 8. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HuMcrZvuu48, 9. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tf_zWJ9cKFc, 10. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xB4iFysPm9Q, 11. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2GmjOxsQgBo, let's dive in other kind of spell with the fantastic POLINA GAGARINA (Russian language): 1. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PgOXGf6fgtc, 2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YXYBPDoecT8, we have to believe in love ("I Believe in Love" with LILY COLLINS): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ywz8fY4TbG4, and never forget the past (FAITH TUCKER): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2YeppEFuIJE Here we'll start with very funny things, and first a super funny rehearsal with the adorable and super talented KRISIA TODOROVA and TEREZA TODOROVA , both are the best friends, the family name is the same, but they are not relatives: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rIIdTXrSzTs The wonderful JADE WEBER at the TV movie "Dwight in Shining Armor" premiere: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PTK5enVOc9k, the adorable soprano FAITH TUCKER, 18 years old: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iq4cY8x-Bnk, and the adorable PANDA with the famous nanny Mei, the best Panda trainer (China): 1. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OevbuYwXDw4, 2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CpK1lZJmbJY 3. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2XtvdGkJaNQ, The ORCAS will love you if you love them 1. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ud087KalKY0 , (Kamogava, Japan) 2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E5bILCanJOo, ( Marienland, Côte d'Azur, France): 3. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BvA9010vfls, Let's dance (Konichiwa): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZSM_9Ls5ecc&t=8s, let's dance (Forever...children): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KnB2De9h5jA Let's fly with Sky : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PmR9NmjHDGE, and Beth: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hNOtwfIWbxE, and let's laugh a little bit with the adorable video reactions of SHADY SHAE (England): 1. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nWcH3yJYN84, 2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K3Y0hq6Gqrc&t=328s, and we are now "on fire" with MAIA MALANCUS (Romania): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VaJ0ZjqG9rM, "Je chanterai" (I will sing) with the "formidable" ERZA MUQOLI (France): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EiAej_sSpbI, Big Magic with BEN HART: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NRGET58XSWk, and when the kids are better artists (painting) as the matures (France): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I2_iWKBMmOQ, but this is no more so funny, the biggest Super-Models Children School in China (German TV): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QoMyi1YOoGs, but again some very funny, KRISIA TODOROVA with her new original "VITAMIN": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=43dxW64jba8, and CARLY ROSE SONENCLAR with her new adorable Song "Birds & Bees": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PVakIunny-c,let's dance again with many light and tricks: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S7XdGqZ6X0U, and have much fun with adorable animals: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wmBWPi3gu0c '' ''MOTTO: 1. "We are all "KIDS UNITED": The "KIDS UNITED" (France), in the last Grand Concert, Paris, 15.000 people: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=amm-6VnC4zs, 2. "We Are Not Toys": The adorable ALISA KOZHIKINA with "I am Not a Toy" of Russian language with English subtitles:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pxAxj834NtU, 3. "Meet me on the Battlefield" (RWBY): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XpBtnGi3jx0, 4. The amazing DARIA STEFAN (Romania) with "I'm Sorry": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_DUT-cKssk, KRISIA TODOROVA (Jan. 2018) with "A Song for You": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J0kJSSCFBvE , the "Ice Princess" YULIA LIPNITSKAYA: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ke0iusvydl8, and the "Ice Queen" ASHLEY WAGNER: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P6wVgfL4-e8, "STOP THE RAIN", wonderful Song, NILUSI & NEMO SCHIFFMAN: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e-ccML60qcc&pbjreload=10, the amazing ASTRID MUTHU (12 years old, German of Oradea, Transylvania, Romania): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PnuSQGfyjDk, the adorable LIV, 8 years old: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qyBwWQ5fD1A, the super cute EVA JUMATATE, 10 years old (Sweden, Romanian origin): 1. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IqDq1DTU4gk, 2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OhSQkLsbO7E&t=172s and the cute bunch of "HEROES DANCERS": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lD6x4SCMTCk In our World, we have sometimes human beings, and some outcomes, which just deserve to keep "FOREVER YOUNG", as ROMY SCHNEIDER and ALAIN DELON: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hXjN1eSkBU4, OLIVIA HUSSEY and LEONARD WHITING ("Romeo an Juliet" Film, 1968): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=31kdwxACfTQ, as JADE WEBER (12 years old French model and actress), one of the most beautiful girls of the world: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HgD9sU7MOgk, and better, let's turn all the people of the World to Children, as in the very famous Song of KRISIA TODOROVA,(as she was 10 years old), "Planet of the Children" (Piano: Hasan and Ibrahim Ignatov): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=axpRWY6e7Uo, and let's breathing deeply with one of the most beautiful teeny Singer of the World, EVA TIMUS, (Republic of Moldova): 1. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LiE_HuUhT3A, 2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=34lhH2AcEU4, 3. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PdaTT5JAKmo, with LORELAI, the Miracle Girl (Romanian Got Talent): 1. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uwTpbRPT4HU, 2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uYbQJbHhne4, with KRISTIAN KOSTOV "Beautiful Mess": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OCZjiCqEaog&t=0s, and with BEAU DERMOTT performing the best "Defying Gravity" ever: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LEKIJpVppKE, and of course, we have old movies, which just deserve to keep "FOREVER YOUNG": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M1F0lBnsnkE,and a tribute to VIRNA LISI: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gAHE8LIbyzo Motto: "You have to know where you belong": (In MEMORIAM) AVICII with "Wake Me Up!": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IcrbM1l_BoI, and just try, never to give up, watching the wonderful "GOLD" Song, a Tribut to YANG from "RWBY": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AciaPiGoLFc, and maybe "We Could Be Heroes" ("RWBY" / ALESSO): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UzEMcWhTaRc (to the End of this page, you have everything about RWBY). And if you know where you belong, you just know your right way too, like the adorable AVERY and JOZIAH, very young dancers: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n-8iVnfPAFg, and like all the other actors of the stage...of the life: "A time for us" ("Romeo and Juliet" movie, director Franco Zeffirelli, with Olivia Hussey and Leonard Whiting, 1968): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4FHpmn-KYec, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zCQMlyXMRJE, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DtwaT1UC4wc, Making of Franco Zeffirelli "Romeo and Juliet": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vt0jW_1yayo, Olivia Hussey and Leonard Whiting Interview: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XDv-iV1gFgo, Leonard Whiting singing the "Romeo and Juliet" Song, "What is a Youth": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MyjAUbUnDoQ, and all of them are deserving to get a big "FRENCH KISS" (Black M): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3-GVRJr72LU, and an adorable dance: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cCcdYVAMGI4, JACKIE EVANCHO BIRTHDAY: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=baNK2Yqk04M '' ''The adorable 9 years old in 2017, 1. CELINE TAM and 2. ANGELICA HALE: 1. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MWFvxSXIGHs&t=5s, 2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=As_JtbEuaPc, and again, KRISIA TODOROVA, the best Child Singer of the World, as she was 9 years old: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z2a3HyC0m-o, and 12 years old, with the best "I Have Nothing" ever: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9MvUOFf3KU0, and a wonderful cover (Studio) of "Beautiful Mess" (13 years old): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zhtd4T61HCo&t=0s, the wonderful contortion - dance Artist, SOFIE DOSSI, defying the gravity: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ADiWiEzrN5o&list=RDADiWiEzrN5o#t=0, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=25pfDvXXDrQ, YUNA KIM, and ALEXANDRA TRUSOVA (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alexandra_Trusova), defying the...Ice: 1. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hgXKJvTVW9g, 2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RzPudHrgCSE, Jackie Evancho (as she was 11 years old) with "House of Flying Daggers" (LOVERS):https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6qj8bDnLUrM, with "A time for us": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aSV9sLHMm4I, and with her very original "APOCALYPSE": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J1iM3hOKFdg&t=0s&spfreload=10, let's smile with the amazing Jazz Singer ANGELINA JORDAN (11 years old), "When You're Smiling ": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bLuNQ6s7fCQ, and let's go to love for ever the amazing "KIDS UNITED": 1. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0CGjwvV5R7s, 2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=amm-6VnC4zs, the most adorable father - and - son duo (BGT/ 2018): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q_YrUaZh2dc, and dou you know to "yodeling"?: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uCZaIuBWTbQ,and and again let's dreaming with 2 little Angels: 1. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hIkhrXE-vrk, 2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JEw2_BD8qIA, "Show Must Go On!" with the adorable JAROSLAVA DEGTYAREVA (Russia): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TkpQ1XVQfpQ, and the wonderful ALISA KOZHIKINA (14 years old) with "I am not a Toy" (Russian Language): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dlem1SJN5M4, and Alisa Kozhikina already as a judge, at the super funny Russian TV Show "Karusel KARAOKE": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h-cg5wVLfRg '' ''Interview with LANEYA GRACE: http://flawless-magazine.com/interview-laneya-grace/, Interview with JADE WEBER: https://flawless-magazine.com/jade-weber-interview-2/, amazing Interview with KRISIA TODOROVA (English subtitles): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OjlztNe9o4k&t=1s KIDS UNITED, "On écrit sur les murs": 1.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VV5oVYVGfNc, (Lyrics) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ir31nLRLXLI, 2. "J'ai demandé a la Lune": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w6TuFQnygio, 3. "Sur ma Route":https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F3s8Xrl2Ffw, D'ANGELO and AMANDA , amazing dancers, AGT, 2013: 1. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rg1D4kNYsVE, 2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kWhsZXPdWCU, 3. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GqOhBd3SH0k, ISOLDE FAIR, "To All The Little Girls" (original by Isolde Fair): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XkS2Sl1klXQ&feature=youtu.be, and DARIA STEFAN with "Perfect": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BGwr5cSmY1A '' ''Let's laugh now, with the adorable 6 years old, NATHAN BOCKSTAHLER: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eJ4tgnRga00, let's smile with the youngest magicians of the world: 1.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z2LT-Wf2m20, 2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zMFemxtFzt0, 3. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mUt28q92ygw, and with the super cute, 8 years old young magician, ISSY SIMPSON: 1. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z0-q4ADZ1i0, 2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WiaKzaFZ18E, 3. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Dr7V-6hcOs, and with the extraordinary DARCI LYNNE FARMER, the youngest ventriloquist of the world, winner of AGT 2017: 1. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iYsei5c-3hk, 2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q87-N5itS_E, 3. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_f5bXJfIQJI, 4. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T72VWjJE9y0, 5. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rk_qLtk0m2c, 6. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=83nqxm32lsY, 7. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pu8JO56fwt8, 8. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ak7LWnscDSw, 9. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zHb8BanKmzg, 10. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9dbWWONZnE4, a very nice surprise with the adorable CEYDA (but you have to learn the German language): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BPe2TATFaYw, and let's think about our World with the wonderful "RWBY", the best Film and Anima Series ever: (Trailers) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QCw_aAS7vWI 1. The best Tribute to the Creator of "RWBY", MONTY OUM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7I7Kjno088 2. The amazing "RWBY" Songs "COLD" and "This Life is Mine", with the magical voice of Casey Lee Williams: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JZhpcq0J8CU, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TiWF_vmJyiI 3. "RWBY"-Characters and Voice Actors :https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fmGZ1ZYLxjA, 4. Ruby Rose Tribute with wonderful paintings: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=toI9PknMw3A, 5. "RWBY, The Greatest" (Sia): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l7h-JhqFct0, and 6. "RWBY" the Full Series: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLUBVPK8x-XMhCW2fW7ZYlD9MHjvmT8IGK, Volume 5, (Chapters 1 to 14): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=thTOWKiNnx4&list=PLUBVPK8x-XMi0g3a-dUp0d9Ly4n8uuP3N , Trailers: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bZAS_rzgCE0, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mTJzFCebdvQ, Volume 6 (Chapter 1 + ): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yeOCRWhvUtc, and Characters and Voice Actors: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cY5OzLxHq10, also , let's laugh with "RWBY CHIBI": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WD-Yf-tbXOs, and finally, we have a lot of other beings, who just deserve to keep "FOREVER YOUNG": https://listas.20minutos.es/lista/ninas-hermosas-420744/, (and a lot of other kind of beings): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LURfhDk4Xig, as for ever fairy tales: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2J-s-pXBX0E, and wonderful virtual stories: 1. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FaoVpVXcZsA, 2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lygoIFkBOL8, and another kind of magic in the real world: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_j-kGsicng, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ehMzLR3jvgQ, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=unAZfGHSDC0&t=1946s, and special story of the year 1952 (German language): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=81vqYAKMhGk, a Czech Comedy 1937: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bCr2riMj3kc, and let's go on the sea with a 34 years old woman capitan (German language): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oeT1uTAG4l4, '' ''Again "NEVER ENOUGH" with the fantastic 11 years old EVA JUMATATE (Sweden): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7v_Gm1TM8T0 Category:Artists of Europe Category:Photography Category:Magazins